The Barber Shop
by TrapezeArtist
Summary: Twin sisters who are different in every way get transported back to London during the time of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. Co-written with HarukaKibouKazeSatoba. Sorry for sucky summary. Story is better. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK first off thank you to whoever decides to read this. I am co-writing this with my dear friend HarukaKibouKazeSatoba, although I will probably just call her Haruka. I am glad we decide to write this together and publish it! So here it is. I hope you enjoy! –Saph**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saph: "Oh Haruka, can we please own Sweeney?"**

**Haruka: "I wish! But we can't. =("**

**Sweeney: "I don't find it upsetting."**

**Saph: "No one asked you."**

**Haruka: "She is right Sweenster! Besides Saphie don't be too upset! We still own our idea to even make the story and our OCs"**

**Saph: "Very true words."**

Naomi's POV (italics are thoughts)

"Rosabelle wake up!" _Man, why is she so lazy?_ "Don't you remember? We need to get ready to leave for London to go see Auntie and Uncle!" Rosabelle's response: grumbling and groans. "C'mon! We don't have that much time sis!" I pull open the curtains. What does my sister do? She hisses and hides under her covers. "And I'm the irresponsible one?"

"Yes." She sits up in bed and rubs her eyes. Watching my twin glare around the room, I realize for the umpteenth time that we are complete opposites. Her side of the room is painted red and has black carpet, her bed sheets are red and her comforter is black, most of her clothes are also red and black. That's her part of the room alright: red and black! Mine is a much cuter blue and purple theme. Light blue walls and a pale purple carpet, deep purple sheets and a bluish purple embroidered comforter. My clothes tended to be much brighter than my twins, blues, purples, pinks, yellows, greens, whites, and floral. She has posters of stuff like Panic! At the Disco, Green Day, and Escape the Fate, while mine include Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, and Lemonade Mouth. We both have a bunch of anime and musical posters as well. I have more anime and she has more musicals. And even though we are twins we have different eye colors. Mine are a light blue, Rosabelle's are red. _Creepy, right? Even though, I still love her._

"Rose! Naomi! Are you two up yet? We need to get going if we want to make our flight!" Rosabelle laid back down upon hearing our mother's voice.

"No, Rose, get up!" _Alright…better try the brib_e. "The sooner you get up and ready, the sooner we get to the airport. And that means you can ask to get coffee!" That worked. The promises of coffee get her up and trudging to get ready. We had packed our bags the night before. Which just left the final check or our bags and to get dressed.

I got decided to wear a white camisole covered by a blue long-sleeved V-neck with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I straightened my short brunette hair and made sure I had a hair tie on my wrist. Also, I put on the blue and silver cross I don't leave home without. I wouldn't say that I was particularly religious, it is just something I've had all my life. Not to mention it is a symbol of my favorite anime character, Moka Akashiya, a vampire who, when she has her rosary removed, becomes this sexy, badass vampire with ten-fold strength.

Rosabelle wore a red camisole, a black hoodie, a pair of black jeggings, her red converse, and her silver and ruby heart necklace. She has had that thing as long as I have had my cross. She brushes her natural long, wavy, also brunette, hair and leaves it down.

She smiles at herself in the full length mirror. Satisfied, she turns to me. "I can't believe it Naomi. We are going to London!"

Rosabelle's POV

I yawned, grabbing my phone, iPod, and black duffle bag. Naomi and I bounded down the stairs into the kitchen eager to get to that airport and to London. Spring Break would be amazing! I would finally get away from all my sister's stupid friends who insist on harassing me daily. I can't believe she doesn't notice the bitches she hangs out with.

_[Flashback]_

_The sun was warm and the air was breezy. West Penn High school was a mob mess of students as usual, and my relatively good day was about to be ruined by Leia, Brooke, and Angela my twin sister's best friends, and my prime tormenters._

"_Oh look, girls! It's Rose-a-hell." Leia was the leader of those three when my sister wasn't around. Then again they really didn't do shit when my sister was around. "What do ya think? I think she looks especially emo and freakish today."_

"_I agree, Leia, how about you Brooke?"_

"_Oh yes, the worst it's been all week."_

"_Leave me alone. Don't you have anything better to do? Like oh I don't know, catching STD's?" I glared at them._

"_Oh no, she's on a rampage! Maybe she'll spare us and go commit suicide instead!"_

"_Now wouldn't that be a shame."_

"_Yeah, no one would need to see her ugly, freakish face again!"_

"_I said _go away_." Leia and her cohorts sniggered at my demand._

"_I think not, Hun." She shoves me hard into the lockers I'm standing in front of. I grunt in pain. And, if all of that wasn't bad enough, Eric, my twin's soon-to-be boyfriend, decided to join in on the game of "beat the crap out of the freak"._

"_Yo girls, oh and thing." I glare at the entire group. I'm cornered and can't get away. They all start whispering things I can't here. I'm helpless to do anything; all I can do is stand there. That or fight back and if I do that I will get in trouble and Naomi will maim me. They all smirk as Brooke grabs my shoulder and pulls me toward her and away from the lockers. Eric the slips behind me and holds my arms back so I can't even move. Eric unnecessarily puts his body up against mine. He is way too close. The bitch trio then all takes turns punching me in the stomach. I struggle to fight back tears. I know my stomach will be bruised. I can practically feel the ugly black and blue. They all laugh as my tears fall and Eric tries pulling me closer. He releases my arms, I try to run but Angela stops me. She spins me around and pushes me into Eric. He grabs my ass, Leia shifts to the left giving me an opening. I knee Eric in the balls and sprint out of their semi-circle around me. The bell rings and I meld into the crowd of students. _

_[End Flashback]_

Yes, it would be great to finally get away from home and go far away from them. We maneuvered our luggage into the trunk and took our seats in the back of the car. The ride to the airport was only about thirty minutes, and before long we were all shuffling through the monotonous security checks. We finally get to the waiting hanger and I go and buy my much needed cup of coffee. I sat sipping the hot sweet liquid. I ignored the slight seer as is burned my tongue and throat. I let my head rest back against the back of my waiting chair. This was it, in less than an hour my family and I would be boarding a plane to London.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading chapter one! I hope you will continue to read this story in the future! Also I would like to ask you all to review. Getting reviews helps get me inspired to write. I also appreciate them very much. So much in fact that when you review I will send you a meat pie of your own choosing (priest, vicar, lawyer, etc.) courtesy of Mrs. Lovett herself!**

**A/N: Hi guys, it Haruka-Chan! :D What do u think of our story so far? I personally think we did AWESOME! :D R+R, and we will update soon! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is chapter two! This one is a little short and I apologize for it. Me and Haruka will try and make the next one longer. If you aren't reading my other story **_**Shades of Black, Gray, and Red**_**, I ask that when I finally update it, you do. For those of you who are reading it I would like to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated it in forever. Writing for that story is going really slow. I really hope that you do continue to bear with me and read and review when I update it. I honestly am trying. Writers block has gotten the best of me. I really don't want to put it on hiatus so I am going to continue to write at the slow pace I am. I truly am sorry, and would like to thank all who decided to read this entire authors note. I know it was long. –Saph**

**A/N: Yo, it's Haruka-Chan here :D so, this is the second chapter :) Saph is being such a good author and I love her like she is my real sister. Sadly she isn't. :( But we hope ya like it! Love and kisses, Haruka 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saph: "SWEENEY!"**

**Sweeney: "What!"**

**Haruka: "Say it."**

**Sweeney: "You two say it."**

**Haruka: "We can't."**

**Saph: "It hurts too much to say."**

**Sweeney: "Fine, I'll say it. You two don't own me."**

**Saph: (breaks down in sobs)**

**Haruka: "It will be okay Saph, we can get through this." **

**Sweeney: "Both of you are completely mental."**

**Haruka: (frowns, and starts muttering under breath)**

Rosabelle POV

The nonstop plane trip from Pennsylvania to London was approximately eight hours at most. This was going to be a long day. Naomi is sitting in the seat next to me and our parents are in the chairs in front of us. Peeking through their seats I smile seeing my parents fingers intertwined. I always admired the way they love each other. I used to dream I might one day find love like that. I have long given up my hope. Naomi will have no trouble finding it though, she has always been better with guys. She is the pretty one after all, her brunet hair and blue eyes worked wonders with boys.

Once I thought if I straightened my hair like she did then maybe I would be liked better. All I got out of that was a bad burn on my hand. Not only did I try that but I tried wearing colored contacts so my eyes wouldn't be so creepy. I made them blue like Naomi's are. I got an eye infection. Apparently you aren't supposed to buy them without parental and doctor permission. After that I stopped trying to be my sister and settled for being me. I accepted the fact that my sister's friends would never like me. And neither would anyone else. I tried being friends with other people, that didn't work either. I don't fit in anywhere. That's one of the reasons I'm so excited to get away and go to London. No one there would know me yet. There would be no pre-determined notion of me being a freak and a loser. In London I could maybe make friends.

Then there were the stories. About the shop my aunt and uncle own, 186 Fleet Street. The stories of Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber. This year I would finally get them to let me up into his tonsorial parlor. Imagine, standing in the room were so many were murdered out of hatred for humankind; the same room where he would pace night and day, planning revenge for his lost life. I couldn't wait. I had always been fascinated with things like that, Naomi hated it. She hated horror, murder, and especially blood.

"Hey, Naomi, aren't you excited to _finally_ go inside Sweeney's Barber shop? I mean how _cool_ is it going to be to be in the room where he _slashed_ the throats of so many unsuspecting men. I bet there will still be blood stains!" She froze and turned pale.

"Eek! Majo Rika! Majo Rika! Majo Rika!" She says that every time she gets scared. Her and her annoying Japanese phases are beyond annoying. But it sure is funny watching her get scared! We really are nothing alike at all.

Naomi POV

"I really wish you would stop talking about it! You know I don't like things like that!" She can have fun going into that creepy shop by herself. Why she would ever want to be in a place like that, I will never know. "Seriously, stop wigging me out like that!"

"I mean imagine the mess it made; all that red, sticky, warm, blood getting everywhere!"

"Eeeek! Majo-Rika! Majo-Rika! Majo-Rika!"

"Rosabelle, stop scaring your sister." Dad tuned around in his seat to look at both of us.

"Yes, dad." That'll show her. After that she decided to turn on her iPod and look out the window.

We aren't that long into the ride only about an hour. So instead of just sitting there, I take out my iPad. I search my videos and decide to watch some anime episodes I have. I watch two episodes before I get bored and take a nap.

I feel like I'm floating. Everything around is black. I can't see anything. A dark laughter surrounds me. I can't tell who or where it's coming from. It just gets louder and louder before pair of huge red eyes appears. They are cold and filled with hatred and pain. Whoever that terrible laugh belongs too, so do the eyes. I try to scream but I find that no sound is coming from it. The Laugh seems to mock my fear. I try to scream again, like the last time there is no sound. This time there is a sharp pain at my neck. I go to touch it and find its slick. I look at my hand and it's red because it's covered with blood. My hands go to my neck again putting pressure to the wound. The flow doesn't slow down but it increases and coats my hands entirely. The laughing grows unbearably loud as I try to scream one more time.

I jolt up in my seat, panting, and Rosabelle gives me an odd look. My heart is pounding and my hands are clammy.

"Naomi, are you OK?" I nodded.

"Just a bad dream." I didn't bother going into detail. If I did she would probably just end up teasing me for it. She would be on cloud nine to know that her stupid Sweeney Todd talk got me scared enough to have a nightmare.

"OK, well are you hungry? I think the stewardesses are taking lunch orders."

"I'm ok, maybe later." After that dream, there was no way I could eat.

"I'm gonna pass on it, too. Airplane food sucks."

I spent the rest of the plane trip doing anything but falling back asleep.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review. It really does make a difference. Also, reviewing gets you a meat pie filled with your choice. If you don't want a meat pie then I will send you a cookie of your choice instead. –Saph**

**A/N: YAHOOOOOOOOO! I love this! This is turning out to be such a great story. The nightmare even kinda creeped me out, but it's all good :) love and hugs, Haruka 3 p.s. check out my page HarukaKibouKazeSatoba :D there will probably be a new story up soon or an update to one of my stories :D CAN'T WAIT! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Here it is chapter 3! I apologize for the long wait my laptop broke and I just recently got my files transferred to my desktop. Thanks to Zoek80 and Spring Sunrise for reviewing! Read and review! Haruka and I worked hard on this one. Japanese Translation index is at the bottom! Thanks! –Saph**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mrs. Lovett: (sigh)**

**Haruka: "What is it, Mrs. Lovett?"**

**Mrs. Lovett: "I'm just upset tha' I can't own Mistah T is all."**

**Haruka: "I understand, Mrs. Lovett. It upsets me too!'**

**Saph: "Well, I for one, think it's a good thing Mrs. Lovett doesn't own Sweeney! Bad things would happen if she did! BAD THINGS!"**

**Sweeney: "I second that opinion."**

**Saph: "Me and Haruka not owning him on the other hand, now THAT'S a tragedy."**

**Haruka: (nods)**

**Sweeney: (leaves)**

**Mrs. Lovett: (sigh)**

Rosabelle POV

Here we are, standing in front of my Aunt and Uncle's shop. They both are smiling and walking out of the house to great us.

Aunt Eliza ran up and crushed both Naomi and I in a big bear hug. Smiling broadly she released us. "Oh, loves, it 'as been so long!" her thick cockney accent never failing to show. "You've both grown so much!"

Uncle Jack walked over and hugged mom first. "Helen, I've missed you loads."

My mom made a face. "Oh, that accent!"

"Don't fo'get, dear sister, you used to 'ave one as well!" Uncle Jack grinned. I smiled. It would still leak in when she was angry or upset. My mother grew up in London with her younger brother and parents. She went to college in America, met my father and stayed. Uncle Jack moved on to shake my father's hand and hug my sister and me individually. Aunt Eliza gave Mom and Dad both hugs that seemed as strong as the one she gave Naomi and me.

"Well, Naomi, Rosabelle, we 'ave a surprise for both o' you." My uncle pulled out two envelopes one with my name, the other with my sister's. He handed us each our allotted envelopes. Eliza smiled and waved for us to look inside.

"_Nantekotta__!_" Naomi's eyes were wide as she uttered her favorite Japanese phrase, and looked from her open envelope to me. What on earth was inside? I opened mine and saw why my sister had freaked.

"Holy shit!" Inside was money, a lot of it.

"Language, Rosabelle!" Dad warned. Mom gave me a stern look.

"How much is here, Aunt Eliza?" Naomi was practically oozing with excitement.

"250 pounds." My twin and I looked at each other in awe. That was around $400 in the US. I heard Naomi mutter, something like "_Sugoi_…". I wished I had a clue what she was saying.

"We thou' you migh' as well 'ave some spendin' money while your 'ere." Uncle Jack explained. "There are a lot o' shops around. You don't 'ave to go an' spend it all on this trip. If you want you could always take some 'ome too. Or use it next time you come."

"But, there will be plenty of time to shop later! I think we should go inside and get settled." Mom, always the practical one. I roll my eyes.

Inside it was warm. Walking into the once-pie shop, now being used as a normal kitchen was surreal as always. Pictures of the shop before it was restored hung from the walls. Mom and dad got the guest room upstairs and Naomi and I got the pull out couches. Sleeping on the couch itself was more comfortable. We put our things down next to our couches and walked out into the kitchen.

"So, Aunt Eliza, Uncle Jack, do you think Naomi and I can go check out the barber shop now?" Uncle Jack rolled his eyes and handed me an old looking key.

"Go ahead." I squealed with delight and pulled Naomi along before she could start complaining.

Standing at the bottom of the outside steps I started climbing, scared twin sister in tail.

"C'mon. You can do this by yourself." She squeaked. I smiled.

"But what if Sweeney's ghost is lurking around? Two is better than one right? I can't fend of murderous barber phantoms by myself!" I let mock fear and sarcasm seep through my words.

"EEK! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!"

Arriving at the top I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The rusted hinges creaked at the effort. I took a step into the room Naomi right behind. Neither of us bothered to shut the door. "Wow." It came out breathless. I was standing in Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop.

"Look, we've seen it! It's dusty and creepy, now let's go!' I ignored my sister's pleas and looked around the room. She was right about one thing, the room _was_ dusty. Everything was covered in a thick layer of the stuff, from the walls of bare grey concrete to the decaying floorboards creaking under our feet. And right smack dab in the middle of the room was the barber chair. I walked over and leaned in to see the many rust colored stains painting the brown upholstery. "I was right! There _is_ still blood on it!"

Naomi became even paler and looked like she was about to puke. I chuckled internally at her discomfort and my eyes caught sight of a greenish box sitting on the window seat. I walked over slowly then called my scared sister over. "Look! It's his razor case!" I gingerly opened the box to reveal several shining silver razors. All the slots were full, and one still held dried blood on its folded blade. "All of them are here! Even the one he was killed with!" What else could it be? I began to reach for one, but before my fingers could feel the smooth surface the forgotten door slammed shut. Naomi and I both jumped and turned toward the now closed door.

"I- I don't think he wants you touching those, Rosabelle." In response, the razor case in my hands snapped shut. Naomi shrieked and ran towards the door. She turned the knob several times and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. "Rose, it's locked! It won't open!" I put the case back down on the seat.

"Don't worry! I have the key remember?" I walked over and put the key into the hole in the knob and turned it, but to no success. The door still wouldn't open. Before we could think of what to do next the entire shop began to fill with an incredibly white light.

"R-rose, w-what's going on?" I grabbed instinctively for my twins hand and held it tight.

"I don't know!" I felt her stiffen next to me and let out a frightened squeak.

"I'm scared!" I held her hand tighter.

"So am I!" The light was so bright now I could no longer keep my eyes open. I just stood there holding my sister's hand for dear life, eyes squeezed shut, hoping everything would be alright, as the light enveloped us and dragged us both into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! Now please I beg of all of you! Click that wonderful little button over there and write feedback in the pretty box! The reviews help. Besides! You get a cookie or a meat pie if you do! – Saph**

**A/N: Yay! We're so glad we finally got to update this! :D I'm so happy for the both of us, cuz this was a lot of thinking and brainstorming, so u gotta give us credit ;) lol R+R! :D – HaruChan :)**

**Japanese Translation!  
>1) <strong>**Nantekotta – "Oh My God"  
>2) Sugoi – "Wow"<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers. Yes I know it's been ages since I've updated anything. Please just don't kill me. It also isn't Haruka's fault. It's purely mine. I've been going through emotional stuff. I know it isn't an excuse but that's what happened. Honestly I think it's a miracle I was even able to write this. It's also really short, but hopefully if I keep them short we will be able to update more.**

**A/N: hey guys, HaruChan here! Basically summing up what Saphie said, we haven't been able to edit the story cuz of some random stuff that's been happening, so, ya. We're REALLY sorry, guys! :|**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saph: Sweeney, I am running out of fun dialogues to tell the readers I don't own you.**

**Sweeney: You would think they would just know by now.**

**Haruka: Don't be mean! It really isn't easy to come up with these things….**

**Saph: That being said, we sadly STILL don't own Sweeney but we DO love him lots! **

**Haruka: Also if you have any ideas for our dialogue disclaimers, please either share in a review or a private message! **

Naomi's POV

My body felt heavy, I just lay there for a moment before finally opening my eyes. The light had vanished and I was on the floor in the barber shop. It looked a lot less dusty, but equally as dismal. Oh crap, Rose! Where is she! I looked beside me to see she was fine and waking up, then noticed something rather strange. "What the fudge are you wearing?" Rose was dressed in an 18th century gown.

"What the hell?" Rose looked at herself in disbelief. The dress was red with black lace trimming and a black corset. "You're wearing one, too!" I looked down at myself as well. I was wearing an elegant but simple light blue dress with white ruffled trimming and a black corset. The both of us also wore lacy palm gloves, hers black and mine white.

"Whoa!" I was in shock. "What are we doing in these!" I stood up and dusted the dress off.

My sister stood up as well, as her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know." She sounded breathless. "But we are still in the barber shop." She walked over to the cracked full body mirror in the corner near the old worn single bed. She turned to her sides looking at the dress. "We probably just got sugar high or something. Then went and bought these at Dunstan's Market, came back here," She looked around at the room. "Cleaned up, and crashed. That has to be it."

I nodded vigorously in agreement and walked over to the mirror to get better look at the dress. I noticed my hair was no longer straight, but delicately curled. Rosabelle's hair was up in a neat bun with a few short strands framing her face. "Yeah, we just got sugar high." Knowing myself, I would definitely end up doing my hair while I was sugar high.

"Yup, and this door is…" Rosabelle walked over to the door and turned the knob successfully. "Open!" A wide smile spread across her face. It fell the very moment she opened the door. Her mouth hung open and she walked through the doorway. "Oh my god. Oh. My. God."

"What is it?" I was majorly puzzled. My twin didn't respond at all, just continued to gape. "Rose?" I followed her out. I could almost feel my eyes popping out of my skull as I followed her gaze. "_Masaka_…" I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I couldn't even look at my sister. I was too occupied staring at the horse and buggies. Not to mention the Londoners walking past, dressed up fully in clothes from the 18th century. My mind barely registered Rosabelle's words. "I don't think we're in the 21st century anymore, Naomi! We are in 18th century London!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Now puuurlllleeeaaassee review! It helps to make us write more! Also if you do you get a choice of a meat pie and/or cookie!**

**A/N: Arigato, u guys! U don't know how much this means to us :3 if u give us reviews, not only will u eat a meat pie or cookie, but I'll hook u up with some good spells if u need it! :D**

**Japanese Lesson: **_**Masaka**_**- no way**


End file.
